Tasha/Images
The following is a collection of images featuring Tasha. For episode screenshots of the character, see this category. CGI images The Backyardigans Tasha Soccer Fútbol Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Tasha Valentine's Day Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Tasha Laughing Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Tasha Cross-Armed Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Tasha Backpack Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Uniqua Tasha Butterflies.png The Backyardigans Tasha Goddess of the Weather.png The Backyardigans Characters - Tyrone and Tasha Dancing.png 2D images The Backyardigans 2004 2D Tasha Dancing.png The Backyardigans Tasha 2D Nickelodeon Character.png The Backyardigans Tasha Lying Down Nickelodeon Character Image.png The Backyardigans Tasha in Flower Nickelodeon Character Image.png The Backyardigans Tasha Standing Nickelodeon Character Image.png The Backyardigans Tasha Running Nickelodeon Character Image.png The Backyardigans Tasha with Net Nickelodeon Character Image.png The Backyardigans Tasha as the Flighty Fairy.png The Backyardigans Flighty Fairy 2.png The Backyardigans Beach Bonanza Tasha.png The Backyardigans Beach Bonanza Tasha on Surfboard.png The Backyardigans Let's Play Music! Tasha 1.png The Backyardigans Spin Master Tasha.png The Backyardigans Let's Play Music! Tasha 2.png The Backyardigans Let's Play Music! Tasha 3.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Tasha 2.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Tasha 1.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Tasha 3.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Tasha 4.png The Backyardigans Sport-Tacular Tasha on Skateboard.png The Backyardigans Sport-Tacular Tasha Holding Rollerblades.png The Backyardigans Sport-Tacular Tasha on Rollerblades.png BackyardiBabies Baby Tasha 1.png BackyardiBabies Baby Tasha 2.png BackyardiBabies Baby Tasha.png BackyardiBabies Baby Tyrone and Baby Tasha.png The Backyardigans Tasha Tyrone Fireflies.png The Backyardigans Characters - Tyrone and Tasha Mission to Mars.png The Backyardigans - Wizard Tyrone and Fairy Tasha.png The Backyardigans Uniqua and Tasha with Wheelbarrow Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Characters.png The_Backyardigans_Dragon_2-D.png The Backyardigans Beach Bonanza Characters Cast.png The Backyardigans Tasha Character Construction Guide.png|2D construction guide The Backyardigans Tyrone and Tasha 2D Facial Expressions.png|Tasha/Tyrone facial expressions The Backyardigans Tasha Illustrated Turnaround.png|Illustrated turnaround The Backyardigans Tasha 3D Reference Front.png|3D construction guide (front) The Backyardigans Tasha 3D Reference Side and Back.png|3D construction guide (side/back) The Backyardigans The Flipper! Draft Render 1.png|Incomplete animation render for "The Flipper!" The Backyardigans The Big Dipper Diner Animation 1.png|Incomplete animation render from "The Big Dipper Diner" The Backyardigans Tasha Not-So-Nice Draft Render.png|Incomplete animation render for "The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon" The Backyardigans Mermaids Uniqua and Tasha Model Sheet.jpg|Mermaid Tasha and Uniqua model sheet The Backyardigans Giant Tasha Model Sheet.jpg|Giant Tasha model sheet The Backyardigans Pizza Delivery Girl Tasha Model Sheet.jpg|Pizza Delivery Girl Tasha model sheet The Backyardigans Tasha as the Flighty Fairy Model Sheet.jpg|Flighty Fairy model sheet The Backyardigans Tasha as Goddess of the Weather Model Sheet.jpg|Goddess of the Weather model sheet The Backyardigans Viejo Resident Tasha Model Sheet.jpg|Viejo Resident Tasha model sheet The Backyardigans Rancher Tasha Turnaround.gif|Rancher Tasha turnaround The Backyardigans Park Ranger Tasha on Train Concept Art.jpg|Concept art depicting Park Ranger Tasha on the train to Dandeli The Backyardigans Follow the Feather Storyboard-Previsualization Comparison 5.png|Storyboard and pre-visualized scene for "Follow the Feather" Category:Image galleries Category:Character image galleries